Various locking systems, including anti-tip locking systems used in multi compartment storage units are often plagued with security issues caused by mis-use, tampering, vandalism or ordinary wear and tear, over the operational life cycle of the locking systems. Similarly, there may be compatibility issues or operational limitations associated with existing systems which may be overcome with retro fit installations using improved locking system designs. A repair or installation of an improved lock system may also be used to provide additional features to enhance security, operational qualities and durability for existing storage units, storage structures and components within the lock systems provided in those structures. The present invention may also be used in association with original equipment manufactured (OEM) installations in addition to retro fit and repair applications.
Although this invention is not limited to use in connection with movable storage units which may topple over if two or more storage compartments are simultaneously opened, certain aspects of the present invention may be used to provide anti-tip improvements for movable storage structures such as filing and storage cabinets, office furniture and the like.
It is therefore desirable to provide a locking system which addresses one or more of these issues in a variety of applications and work environments.